Solid state disks are quickly accepted by users and gradually replace mechanical hard disks due to compact size and high reading speed. Solid state disks are more resistant than the mechanical hard disks, light collisions do not cause data loss, and solid state disk has a longer service life than the mechanical hard disk, however, on the one hand, solid state disk is more expensive than the mechanical hard disk; on the other hand, once solid state disk is damaged, all data will be lost and cannot be retrieved. Thus, the solid state disks need to be securely packaged for shipping.
Since the solid state disks to be packaged have a variety of different specifications, it is necessary to confirm solid state disk specifications before packaging so that the solid state disks are matched with the product labels outside the packaging box.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an automatic solid state disk packaging line in order to avoid the problem of poor production efficiency, production being damaged, as well as product labels lacking agreement to solid state disk caused by manual packaging.